Return of the Fabrication Machine Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Return of the Fabrication Machine Part 2. Previously on Yuna's Princess Adventure. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: You're ready to meet it, Greet it and defeat it? Princess Yuna: You know it, Fizzlepop. Pound Cake: Ready when you are, Coach! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: 3... 2... 1... Fight! Just as Grubber blows his whistle, Yuna and her frights went through many obstacles course. Nightmare Moon: So what's the plan, Bill? Bill Cipher: You'll see, Nightmare Moon. (to Megavolt) Megavolt, I'm gonna need you and Mojo Jojo to get the blueprint ready. Megavolt: Right-o, Bill Cipher! Mojo Jojo: Yes, Master! So, They made progress on rebuilding the Fabrication Machine. Princess Yuna: (gasps) Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! Stygian and the Pillars of Old Equestria, Star Swirl the Bearded, Rockhoof, Mage Meadowbrook, Somnambula, Mistmane and Flash Magnus! (came up to Star Swirl) I am such a huge fan! I've read all about your adventures and how you led the Pillars to fight the Dazzlings and you had Stygian and your apprentice! You guys were amazing! Star Swirl the Bearded: (chuckles) And it's good to see you, Princess Yuna. Bill Cipher: With this Fabrication Machine up and running, It can modified your fellow vehicles. Mojo Jojo: You mean the Car, the Black Dodge Charger, the Happy Toyz Green Goblin Truck, the Westway Refrigerated Truck, the Killdozer and the Buick? Negaduck: That's the plan, Mojo Jojo. Lightning McQueen: (has Yuna and Snowdrop on his back) Hold on! As Lightning drove away keeping Yuna and Snowdrop safe, Everyone and Everypony scattering when all hope appears to be lost so soon. The story continues with the Fabrication Machine up and running, Bill Cipher, the Nightmare Family and the Fearsome Crooks begin their search for Princess Yuna and her friends. Jackson Storm: Come out, come out, wherever you are. Bushroot: Any luck yet, Jackson? Jackson Storm: Nothing yet, Bushroot. We'll find them. Quackerjack: Just keep looking already! Christine: You can run, But you can't hide. M274 Mule: (in morse code) Maybe they're hiding over their in that museum? Killdozer: Then let's crush the museum! Just as they kept on searching, Yuna and the others got themselves together again. Princess Yuna: What are we going to do guys?! Nyx: I don't know, But we have to regroup and think of a plan. Grubber: Nyx is right, Yuna. We're all in this together. Stygian: Come on, Let's go! Suddenly, M274 Mule open fired at Yuna and friends. Star Swirl the Bearded: Look out! As Yuna used the shield before the M274 Mule ran out of bullets, The Killdozer and the Buick chased the group. Pound Cake: Run for it! Snowdrop: Where to? I'm too blind to know where to go! Somnambula: Snowdrop, Don't loose hope in yourself! Follow the sound of my voice, Come with us! Brownie: I'm such a whimp! We're running from those bad guys. Soon, They regrouped and find somewhere safer. Then, Everyone met with the Justice Squad. Gosalyn Mallard: Dad! Darkwing Duck: Gosalyn! Thank goodness you're safe. Star Swirl the Bearded: We need your help, Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family has return. Stygian: And they have the Fabrication Machine. Patrick Star: (as Mr. Superawesomeness) What?! That's insane! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: That's why we need your help. Neptunia: And it looks like you land dwellers got all the help you'll need. So, Darkwing Duck gave Gosalyn her Quiverwing Quack costume to make ready as they regroup. At the Golden Oak Library, They had to figure out a way to destroy the Fabrication Machine. Princess Yuna: Got to find a way to destroy the Fabrication Machine. (when she turns on the black light over the Journals) Stygian: What'er you doing, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Guys, Look at those. All the Journals have the invisible ink. Grubber: So, What does it mean? Star Swirl the Bearded: The way I see it, Those inscriptions on the Journals are hard to make out. ???: Maybe we can help. Princess Yuna: Who said that? She notice a Genesect standing right behind her as 9 and his friends came. Princess Yuna: 9, You guys made it. 9: We came here to help you. 1: And we brought the Genesect as a gift for you, Princess Yuna. With the Genesect coming to her, She was very amazed. Princess Yuna: A Genesect, My very first Pokemon! As she hugged it, It begins to hug it back. Grubber: We sure are glad you guys are here. 5: So, What's now? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: We need to find a way to defeat the Fabrication Machine. From what she said, This made 1, 2, 3 and 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9 gasp in shock. 9: The Machine!? 2: It can't be! 6: Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family must've figured out the blueprints. Princess Yuna: I knew that. 1: There is one way to defeat it, Princess Yuna. Princess Yuna: How can I, 1? 1: 9, You're the first willing to destroy it after my sacrifice. You show her. 9: (offers the professor's talisman) This talisman was made by the Professor who gave his life to create us. Take it, Yuna. You'll know how to use it. Princess Yuna: I will, 9. Then, Yuna and her friends started their training. With Fizzlepop, Grubber and the Pillars along with 9 and their friends to help, They trained very well. Star Swirl the Bearded: Come on, Yuna! Princess Yuna: (charging her magic) Phew! That was a tough way to charge our own magic. Stygian: Fire away! With one blast, Yuna took out a robotic replica of the machine. Princess Yuna: Down you go! Golden Apple: (kicking heavy boulders) How am I doin' Rockhoof!? Rockhoof: Doing awesome, Golden Apple. Golden Apple: ???, . Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225